


Say it 5 times [Comic]

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Mary References, Folklore, Gen, Ghosts, Mirrors, Prompt Fill, Summoning, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: Adam and the Them decide to play the Bloody Mary game...For the Legendary Ineffables Folklore prompts! I selected the Bloody Mary prompt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Legendary Ineffables





	Say it 5 times [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [LegendaryIneffables](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LegendaryIneffables) collection. 



> I rated it 'teen' for the blood, however there is no violence depicted.
> 
> For the Legendary Ineffables Folklore prompts! I selected the Bloody Mary prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wife's alternate title idea was "Adam NO!"
> 
> This was a cool prompt to explore some horror and humor elements, and I really enjoyed playing with the panel shapes. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [wargoddess9](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)


End file.
